Amin mela lle
by Sanctuary-x-Lotus
Summary: Aragorn est chargé d'une importante mission, émanant de son oncle: Atarys. Il doit aller capturer le prince des Elfes de Mirkwood dans dans le but de forcer les Elfes à se joindre aux hommes dans cette dangereuse bataille pour détruire l'anneau. Cependant, le destin à choisi un autre chemin pour notre rôdeur, et futur roi. Et ce n'est pas Legolas qui le contredira. [LEMON PRÉVU]
1. Préface

**_Et si les Elfes s'étaient à jamais quereller avec les hommes suite à la trahison d'Isildur? Si les créatures immortelles refusaient maintenant tout contact avec les humains, sauf pour les tuer? _**

**_Si Arathron n'était pas mort à l'âge des 2 ans d'Aragorn? Et si Legolas et le descendant d'Isildur ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés? _**

**_J'ai décidé de modifier l'histoire, afin de pouvoir vous proposer une fiction qui... j'espère sera un peu plus originale que celles qui rabattent toujours sur les deux mêmes personnages, de la même façon, avec 2/3 un ou les deux qui meurent. _**

**_Bien évidement, si vous n'aimez pas The Lord of the Rings... cette fiction n'est point pour vous mes chers ami(e)s et encore moins si vous n'appréciez pas le yaoi._**

* * *

Enfin ceci et pour ceux qui attendent impatiemment la suite de ma fiction_: "Quel bel amant que le bélier". _

Je suis en panne sèche concernant la fiction... aussi je dois la mettre en pause, et je m'en excuse...

Dès que j'aurasi retrouvé l'inspiration, je me mettrais tout de suite à l'écriture du chapitre 6.

Enfin bref, je vous envois donc dans ma version du yaoi entre notre rôdeur adoré, et notre Elfe favori. Bonne lecture à tous, en espèrant que cela vous plaise :)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1: L'Elfe, le rôdeur, et la pluie**

Aragorn restait figé. Accroupi dans les fourrés de la très célèbre Forêt Noire. Ses yeux, étaient braqués sur cette créature. Cette créature allongé dans l'herbe humide. La pluie ne semblait même pas pouvoir lui faire détacher de cet être immobile... et entièrement nu: un Elfe.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tôt:_

Le futur roi du Gondor avait pour mission de capturer le prince de Mirkwood. Son oncle pensait qu'avoir un otage, pourrait contraindre les Elfes à se lier à eux dans la grande bataille contre Sauron. Futile. C'est ce que s'était dit notre cher personnage principal en entendant les paroles de son tuteur.

**- Il faut que tu y ailles toi Aragorn. Tu es le meilleur qui soit pour cette tâche. **

**- ... Si ce sont vos désirs mon roi. Je ne faillirais pas. **

Le vieux roi sourit légèrement. Arathron le père biologique du jeune homme était mort durant une embuscade tendu par des Orcs. Il était mort dignement, protégeant un village, des habitants et ses propres soldats. Ah qu'elle belle cérémonie d'enterrement il avait eu...cela avait été comme-ci tout le peuple du Gondor, s'était uni en une seule voix, en un seul corps, en un seul coeur, pour rendre hommage une dernière fois à ce bon roi. Aragorn avait alors 13 ans. Certes, il avait été très affecté par la disparition soudaine de son paternel, mais à aucun moment, une larme n'avait coulé le long de ses joues légèrement rougies. Il s'était montré digne, avait gardé la tête-haute. C'est alors le frère jumeau d'Arathorn: Atarys, qui avait pris sa place au trône, le temps que le jeune fils soit en âge de gouverner le royaume de Gondor.

Atarys se leva lascivement de son trône. Ses pas lents le guidèrent à son neveu, qui le fixait de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Le roi, posa ses mains sur les épaules de celui-ci, un fin sourire ancré sur ses lèvres.

**- Tu seras bientôt apte à monter sur le trône... Mon frère... serait, je le sais, fier de ce que tu es devenu. **

**- Vos paroles me vont droit au coeur... Mon oncle... je n'échouerais pas je vous le jure. **

Il marqua un temps de pause puis reprit, solennellement:

**- Pour la gloire du Gondor, et pour la survie de notre monde. **

**- J'ai foi en toi.. Va maintenant, la route sera longue... Va et fais bien attention à toi.. descendant d'Isildur... et fils d'Arathorn. **

Aragorn s'était incliné poliment, puis il sortit de la grande salle du trône afin de préparer l'équipement nécessaire pour sa mission.

**- Je me demande bien à quoi ressemble ce... "prince elfe". **

Suite à cette réflexion il avait sellé sa fidèle monture et était ainsi donc parti pour pouvoir effectuer cette capture, sans se douter, de tout ce qui découlerait de cette ordre émanant de son oncle.

* * *

Il était toujours dans cette position accroupi, subjugué par la créature de rêve allongé non loin de lui comme-ci aucun danger ne pouvait atteindre cet être parfait. Aragorn ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet elfe, à la chevelure longue, lisse et bonde, qui pour lui semblait avoir l'éclat du plus pur des diamants. Peut être avait-il cette impression à cause des gouttes de pluie qui restait accroché dans ses soyeuses mèches?

L'Elfe semblait dormir, ou tout du moins, il donnait cette impression dû à ses yeux fermés et au rythme lent avec lequel son torse se soulevait légèrement. L'humain, malgré plusieurs frissons de froid qui le traversait, oublia tout le reste. Ses yeux descendirent lentement sur le corps de la belle créature.

Sa peau pâle et halé avait comme ses longs cheveux d'hypnotisant reflets diamant. Ses traits étaient fins et même presque féminin d'après ce qu'il pouvait observer de son point de vue.

**" -Je n'ai jamais vu pareille beauté de toute ma pauvre existence."** -murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Lentement, Aragorn se releva, son regard toujours figé sur l'être endormi. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses jambes le conduire juste à côté de lui. Il l'observa de plus près encore.

Comme il l'avait observait quelques secondes auparavant les traits de l'être immortel étaient très fins, sa peau semblait douce. Et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas l'envie qui manquait à Aragorn de se pencher sur l'endormi pour effleurer du bout de ses doigts cette peau.

Aragorn sentit de nouveau un frisson, un frisson plus persistant cette fois. Il quitta alors des yeux l'elfe et remarqua, enfin, qu'il était trempé. Un fin soupir lui échappa, et, pendant que sa main, et ses yeux descendaient sur ses habits totalement humides, un petit bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner, subitement.

**- Vous devriez savoir qu'approcher un elfe de trop près... est une chose dangereuse. **

L'homme fut assez surpris. L'elfe blond était debout face à lui, la lame de son épée contre la gorge de l'importun. Le mortel ne put décrocher un seul mot, son regard était bien trop occupé à se perdre dans les yeux maintenant ouvert de celui qui le menaçait.

Ses yeux, étaient tout aussi magnifiques. Deux belles orbes grise/argentée. Décidément les elfes, où en tout cas, celui-ci était d'une beauté irréelle. L'immortel sourit légèrement face au silence de l'homme.

**- Avez-vous un soucis Messire? **-lança-t-il d'un air moqueur.

**- C'est une coutume chez les elfes de se montrer nu et menaçant face un adversaire? **

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Aucun n'esquissa le moindre mouvement pour prendre totalement le contrôle de la situation. Ils se fixaient, silencieusement, comme pour se défier.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, avant que l'elfe ne rengaine son épée et ne lui tourne le dos. Aragorn laissa son regard descendre le long du dos de la créature, détaillant chaque parcelle de son corps, de sa peau envoûtante.

**- Que fait un humain seul en ces lieux? **

L'elfe se rhabilla lentement, sans accorder le moindre attention au regard de l'homme qui le parcourait de toute part.

**- Pourquoi révélerais-je mes intentions à un inconnu, cher elfe?** -lui rétorqua l'autre avec un fin sourire.

Le blond finit de se rhabiller, ramenant gracieusement ses cheveux et sa fine tresse derrière ses épaules. Enfin, il se retourna vers le mortel, l'observant, le jaugeant de ses yeux perçants.

**- Pourquoi donnerais-je mon nom à un inconnu... Messire? **

Aragorn rit légèrement, vraiment amusé par les paroles pas si idiotes que ça de son interlocuteur.

**- Vous avez de la reparti... cher elfe. Puisque cela vous dérange à ce point... Je vais vous dévoiler mon identité. **

Le brun fit une courbette respectueuse, avant de se redresser, plongeant une fois de plus ses yeux dans le regard argenté de l'elfe:

**- Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et neveu d'Atarys, roi du Gondor... ainsi que descendant d'Isildur. **

L'elfe sembla surpris, d'ailleurs celui-ci haussa un sourcil à la mention du nom d'Isildur. Bien qu'il fut bien plus surpris par l'honnêteté de l'humain. Après tout, les hommes et les elfes ne s'entendaient plus vraiment depuis cet incident il y a près de 3 000 ans. Pour le blond, il sembla logique que l'homme essaya de lui mentir.

Cependant ses doutes volèrent en éclats quand il remarqua la sincérité déconcertante dans ses yeux. L'immortel le fixa, silencieusement, toujours sur ses gardes tandis que l'autre ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Un silence. De nouveau. Seuls leurs regards semblaient se communiquer bons nombres d'informations.

**- N'avez-vous pas foi en ma parole el- **

**- Les humains sont réputés pour leurs paroles corrompus, et leurs promesses non-tenus.. **

**- C'est une bien mauvaise opinion que vous avez de nous**. -rétorqua-le fils d'Arathorn.

**- Votre ancêtre l'a prouvé au détriment d'assez de vies ne pensez-vous pas? **

Aragorn fronça légèrement les sourcils. Certes, sont ancêtre avait commis une erreur des plus graves... seulement lui, maintenant, faisait tout pour rattraper le mal provoquer par Isildur.

Il préféra ne faire aucun commentaire sur cela, faisant simplement comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la réplique, pleine de reproche que lui cracha l'elfe.

**- Je vous ai donné mon nom... il serait d'usage de me donner le votre. **-dit-il d'un ton assuré.

Le blond en face de lui sembla hésiter un instant, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

**- Legolas. **

**- Enchanté Legolas. **

**- Je dois vous avouer que l'enchantement à bien du mal à être partagé... Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. **

L'autre homme allait pour répliquer quand l'elfe tourna la tête en direction des profondeurs de la forêt.

**- Vous ne devriez pas rester en ces lieux, nombreux sont les elfes qui... aimeraient vous voir mort... **

Puis il ajouta pour lui même:

**- Vous et tout les hommes d'ailleurs...**

Aragorn ne put dire quoi que ce soit, que le blond nommé Legolas avait déjà disparu entre les différents arbres et buissons qui composaient la forêt. Le laissant là, seul, et trempé. Le futur roi du Gondor, resta encore un instant à ne pas bouger. Perdu dans ses nombreuses pensées.

Finalement, il n'avait pas du tout hâte, que cette mission se termine. Peut être aurait-il ainsi, l'occasion de revoir cet elfe au corps si attirant, à ses prunelles grises, et sa voix, fort belle, qui l'avait déjà emporté bien loin de toute réalité.

* * *

**- Legolas, tu es encore parti te perdre dans la Forêt Noire sans mon autorisation? **

Le prince sursauta, alors que le roi des Elfes de la Forêt Noire ( en question ), sortait de l'ombre de la pièce, l'air sévère et légèrement inquiet. Le blond baissa quelque peu les yeux, signe de soumission mais également de respect.

**- Je ressentais le besoin de m'isoler de toute présence elfique... Père! La forêt comprend si bien ce que je ressens, et elle me console, comme je prend soin d'elle!** -dit-il pour se défendre.

**- C'est dangereux mon cher enfant. Et tu le sais pourtant si bien... J'ai déjà perdu ta chère mère... et ton frère. **

Le blond ne répondit pas et alla simplement se mettre à sa fenêtre, les bras croisés sur son torse tandis que les gouttes d'eau tombaient de ses mèches pour venir s'écraser sur le sol dur et froid de sa chambre.

**- Legolas... mon fils, comprend mon inquiétude. **

Le roi se rapprocha, venant poser une main sur l'épaule de son enfant. L'elfe se dégagea rapidement, tournant la tête vers son paternel. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il se laissa tomber contre Thranduil.

**- Père c'est vrai ce que l'on raconte... l'anneau a été retrouvé? **

**- Oui... c'est la pure vérité. **

**- Alors la guerre va éclater. **

Ce n'était pas une question. Le père de l'elfe ne dit rien, venant passer une main rassurante dans les cheveux de Legolas, le berçant tendrement.

**- La nature le sent. Elle me l'a dit. **

**- Je m'en doute mon fils. C'est pour cela que tu te doit d'être prudent. **-lui ordonna le roi.

**- Je veux aller me battre pour protéger ce qui m'est cher Père. **

**- Non. Tu resteras ici, à veiller sur la cité. J'irais au conseil, Elrond à convoquer les grands elfes. Dame Galadriel et Haldir seront par exemple présent. **

**- Père pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de me joindre à vous... et au conseil elfique? **

La voix de Legolas était devenu basse. Il s'écarta, n'ajoutant rien en regardant par la fenêtre. Thranduil savait bien ce que ressentait son fils. Un mélange d'impuissance et de colère. La colère de n'avoir pas cette autorisation pour défendre son royaume, sa contrée, et son futur peuple.

**- Mon fils, un jour viendra le moment de ton heure de triomphe. Seulement... ce ne sera pas avant une cinquantaine d'années. **

**- Cela me semble si lointain. Père pourquoi ne puis-je faire mes preuves comme le font les fils et filles des nains et des hom-**

**- LEGOLAS!** -hurla le plus vieux.

Le prince se tut automatiquement. Le regard sévère de son père lui fit ravaler sa salive, alors que ses mains se crispèrent sur son arc.

**- Va te laver. Tout de suite. Tu es trempé. **

Legolas ne protesta pas. Il déposa ses armes sur le meuble prévu pour accueillir ses fidèles alliés au combat. Alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans la salle prévu afin que le prince puisse se toiletter, son père le retint une dernière fois. Lançant sévèrement:

**- Ne nous compares plus à ces traîtres d'humains. **

Le fils ne répondit rien et ferma lentement la porte derrière lui. Certes, sont père avait peur pour lui, peur de le perdre, peur de n'avoir plus d'enfant pour assuré sa descendance. Sous-estimait-il ses capacités au combat?

L'ouïe et la vue sur-développé des elfes pourraient renverser la situation. Et puis, lui avait déjà eu l'occasion de combattre des Orcs. Son agilité, sa précision, ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. D'ailleurs, ( sans vouloir se jeter des fleurs lui même ) il n'avait jamais eu de blessure, du moins pas de grosses blessures.

**- Peut être suis-je égoïste de lui demander d'aller combattre... **

L'elfe soupira légèrement. Il retira lentement ses habits, avant de plonger son corps dans l'eau chaude du grand bain d'intérieur. Un léger soupir de bien être lui échappa. L'eau claire, avait à sa surface de petites fleurs blanche, représentant la pureté des elfes, et la royauté.

Legolas passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Il repensa à cet homme qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Quel étrange homme... beau, certes, mais assez étrange. Ainsi que téméraire. Après tout, il s'était approché de lui, sans crainte, et sembla même à l'aise.

L'homme nommé Aragorn. L'homme descendant d'Isildur. De ce traître qui avait, par sa faute préserver l'esprit de Sauron en gardant l'anneau unique intact.

Cependant, son descendant, n'était pas coupable de ce acte... mais les hommes sont si facilement influençables... leur désir de tout posséder, de pouvoir, dépasse souvent leur raison en les entraînant dans les méandres de la folie et de la destruction massive.

Comment faire pour apprendre à de nouveau se faire confiance, alors que ce lien mutuel, a volé en éclat en quelques secondes? Comment réussir à s'entendre de nouveau avec les humains?

Comment?...

* * *

_Voilà le tout premier chapitre est terminé. J'ai bossé dessus toute la journée, et je suis assez fière du résultat. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de changer légèrement... ou beaucoup le caractère de certains personnages. _

_Et je tiens à préciser que le personnage d'Atarys, sort de ma petite tête, alors pas touche mes agneaux. _

_Bref on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ~_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2: La décision de Thranduil et de son fils**

Aragorn avait établi son petit campement ( si l'on peut dire ) non loin de la Forêt Noire. N'étant pas suicidaire, il n'avait pas non plus pris le risque de trop s'approcher de l'habitat des Elfes. Après tout, il n'était pas non plus idiot. Il savait très bien, à quel point les Elfes ne portaient pas dans leur coeur les hommes.

Pas depuis cette trahison. Mais qu'y pouvaient-ils? Les enfants ne sont jamais responsables de la bêtise de leurs aînés.

Le futur roi soupira légèrement. Idioties. Voilà où ils en étaient réduits maintenant pour essayer de les rallier à leur cause. Voilà où il en était réduit. Il en était réduit à devoir rôder afin de trouver un prince et de le capturer. Comment voulez-vous que les Elfes changent d'avis sur les hommes suite à ça?!

Ce geste allait surtout confirmer leur bêtise et leur envie de corrompre les autres pour leurs propres ambitions. Comme leur ancêtre. Atarys, son oncle, y avait-il réfléchit avant de lui donner cet ordre? A moins qu'il ne soit désespéré?...

Alors qu'il songeait à tout cela, sans cesser de se demander: "Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?" Des cris attirèrent son attention.

Le brun se releva donc, serrant le manche de son épée entre ses doigts. Il alla donc voir se qu'il se passait, restant cependant discret.

En s'approchant il remarqua de la fumée dans le ciel, et une vague odeur de brûlé. Un incendie! Aragorn se dépêcha de rejoindre le point de départ du sinistre.

**- Des Orcs?... Ils sont déjà bien avancés sur les Terres du Milieu... **

L'homme ne souhaitait pas rester plus longtemps en ces lieux. Pas qu'il ne veuille pas se battre, cependant, les orcs étaient trop nombreux, et il ne devait pas négliger sa mission première.

C'est ainsi qu'il allait faire demi-tour, et rebrousser chemin sans avoir été repéré, avant de voir des Elfes, en mauvaise posture. Il y en avait deux encore en vies, tout les autres étaient morts, et les Orcs, semblaient s'amuser à jeter leurs corps dans le brasier qu'il avait allumés.

Les deux survivants semblaient éssouflés. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de 500 ou 600 ans aussi. C'étaient encore des "enfants" chez les Elfes. Aragorn, ne pouvait tout simplement pas les abandonner à leur triste sort.

**"- Montrer le meilleur de nous même... c'est ce que nous devons faire."** -pensa-t-il avant de dégainer son épée et se jeter sur les Orcs qui menaçaient les deux jeunes immortels.

Le premier Orc eu la tête tranché avant même de se rendre compte qu'il était attaqué. Un deuxième bondit sur Aragorn avec rage et précipitation. L'homme esquiva sans difficulté le coup que la "bête" voulu lui porter, avant de la tuer, poignardant son coeur sans sommation. Il se mit alors devant les deux jeunes Elfes, ne quittant pas des yeux les Orcs qui se préparaient à l'attaquer.

**- Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles et fuyez. **-lança-t-il à l'attention des deux immortels.

**- Vous êtes... un hu- **

**- Fuyez bandes d'idiots! Vous voulez mourir?!**

Les deux jeunes elfes sursautèrent, avant de s'enfuir en courant, disparaissant rapidement du champ de vision des Orcs et de l'homme.

Aragorn se positionna, une fois stable sur ses deux jambes, il bondit sur ses ennemis. Certains s'écartèrent afin de pouvoir tirer des flèches sur l'homme qui blessait puis tuait leurs "compagnons".

Il en tua 4 sans aucun soucis, avant qu'une flèche ne vienne se figer dans son épaule droite. Aucun cri de douleur ne s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Non ça aurait trop fait plaisir à ces monstres sans scrupules.

Au contraire, il n'en devint que plus violent. Le bras de l'ennemi qui l'avait mis en joue, vola. Allant atterrir non loin. Un gémissement immonde sortit de la bête, son ultime cri avant qu'Aragorn ne lui tranche à lui aussi la tête.

Le rôdeur continua à se battre vaillamment, sans fléchir malgré la douleur lancinante qui commençait à le prendre sur l'épaule. Une flèche empoisonné?

Il n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'un coup violent dans les reins le fit se plier en deux. Les Orcs reprenaient le dessus, et lui se prenait de plus en plus de coups. Pas forcément des coups qui lui coûterait la vie, mais des coups qui le ralentissait.

Deux autres Orcs tombèrent, morts. Aragorn lui tenait encore debout, fièrement droit. Comme-ci aucune de ses blessures n'étaient pas présentes.

Il restait cependant encore 6 serviteurs de Sauron à battre, dont deux archers qui le mettait déjà en joue. Une flèche le frôla, heureusement qu'il avait eu le réflexe de rouler sur le côté afin d'éviter de se faire... "perforer" le crâne.

**" -Je ne me souvenais pas que les Orcs étaient si peu empotés****."** -pensa-t-il en faisant une légère grimace.

L'homme évita une nouvelle flèche qui se planta juste devant ses pieds. Il devait se ressaisir où l'une de leurs armes lui porterait un coup fatal. Et là ce serait trop tard pour regretter.

Deux Orcs se jetèrent sur lui, leurs hachettes prêt à le tuer de façon très violente et aussi lente que possible pour lui faire regretter sa témérité Aragorn rassembla ses forces et débuta avec les Orcs un ballet mortel. Leurs armes s'entrechoquer dans un concert strident de métal.

Aragorn blessa gravement le premier, tandis que le deuxième en profita pour planter l'extrémité de sa machette dans sa cuisse gauche. Un cri de douleur échappa cette fois au futur roi qui donna un coup de poing violent dans la tête de l'Orc, retirant la machette d'un coup en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

La flèche dans son épaule, commençait à le faire horriblement souffrir. Elle avait dû être induite de poison. Quelle plaie. Il n'allait quand même pas mourir maintenant. Ce serait grotesque.

Une flèche de plus se planta dans sa chair, au niveau de son ventre. Il recula sous l'impact.

**" - Qu'ils ne pensent pas pouvoir se débarrasser aussi facilement de moi." **

Il ne se laissa pas abattre, poussant l'un de ses assaillants sur la trajectoire d'une nouvelle flèche. Le brun tira un poignard de son encoche, et la lança dans la gorge d'un des archers qui s'effondra presque automatiquement. Deux de moins.

L'Orc qui s'était pris un coup sur la tête, se ressaisi, se jetant sur lui avec violence. Ses yeux vitreux et sombre semblaient emplis de moquerie et de colère.

**- Je me vais me repaître de ton coeur après t'avoir porté le coup de grâce! **

Il leva sa machette, l'abattant sur le chevalier qui la stoppa. Parant avec son épée pleine de ce sang noir, de ce sang d'Orc. Deux autres Orcs se précipitèrent afin de le tuer.

Aucun ne l'atteint. Deux flèches avaient transpercés chacun en plein coeur. L'archer ne tarda pas à subir le même sort. Déstabilisé par ce retournement de situation, le dernier serviteur qu'il restait, ne se concentra plus sur Aragorn qui en profita pour lui couper la tête.

Le corps resta... à peu près 3 secondes debout, avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol. La tête roula quelques secondes, et lui se tenait là, debout au milieu des cadavres et du brasier .

C'était insoutenable. Le mélange entre la chair brûlé et la l'odeur pestilentielle qui se dégageait des cadavres étaient pareil à un poison. Aragorn se sentit tourner de l'oeil, ses jambes ne le portait plus.

Il tomba à genoux, alors que des arbres sortaient des créatures magnifiques, des Elfes sûrement. Ah ah ah... il allait être tuer par des Elfes alors qu'il avait presque sacrifié sa vie pour deux d'entre eux. Vraiment, la mort est ironique.

Lentement ses paupières se fermèrent, et il ne sentit qu'à peine son visage toucher terre. Le poison coulant dans ses veines.

* * *

Legolas était tranquillement assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, un livre entre les mains. Un livre sur les humains. Un livre qu'il avait chipé à la bibliothèque du palais. L'elfe l'avait pris en cachette, car il savait pertinemment que son père accepterait mal le fait qu'il se renseigne sur ces étranges créatures qui ne méritait pas de fouler le sol de cette terre.

Quand bien même les hommes n'étaient pas parfaits, il en fallait. Peut être que certains étaient différents. Il repensa de nouveau à cet homme d'il y a trois jours. Il avait été surpris, de voir avec quelle sincérité cet être s'était présenté à lui.

Il ne l'avait pas menacé, s'étant contenté de le regarder. Un peu comme le blond le faisait. Observer. C'est en observant que l'on apprend le plus de choses sur une personne. Peut être l'avait-il jaugé? Ce qui intriguait le plus Legolas était la raison de sa présence à Mirkwood.

Cachait-il quelque chose pour ne pas lui avoir dit? A moins qu'il ne préfère tout simplement pas se confier à un inconnu. Chose très probable d'ailleurs. L'elfe se replongea dans sa lecture. Il demanderait à cet humain s'il le voyait de nouveau.

**- Mon prince! **

Un elfe entra en trombe dans la chambre de Legolas. Celui-ci referma le plus tranquillement du monde son ouvrage, tandis que ses yeux argentés se posèrent sur le regard affolé de l'autre.

**- Que se passe t-il pour que vous ayez l'air si afo- **

**- Un humain! Une patrouille vint de ramener un humain dans un sale état!** -le coupa alors l'elfe aux prunelles jade.

Legolas ouvrit grand les yeux en sautant sur ses pieds la seconde d'après. Son père étant parti pour rejoindre Fondcombe, tout les évènements lui était rapportés à lui.

**- D'après... deux jeunes elfes... l'humain les auraient sauvés d'une embuscade tendu par un petit groupe d'Orcs. Que devons-nous faire?**

Le prince pensa tout de suite à Aragorn, était-ce lui qui avait fait cela? Qu'importe! Ce n'était pas la priorité pour le moment.

**- Soignez-le comme il se doit. **

**- Mais prin-**

**- Ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre. Soignez-le. J'irais voir de quoi il retourne quand l'homme sera soigné. **-répondit-l'immortel avec assurance.

Le jeune elfe aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval s'inclina, puis ils sortit sans demander son reste.

**- Les hommes ne sont sûrement pas tous mauvais... **

Legolas leva les yeux vers le soleil déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Il resta un moment sans bouger, avant de fermer les rideaux, laissant seulement quelques rayons de l'astre solaire passé.

Le soleil était bien trop étincelant aujourd'hui. Et l'air était bien lourd, presque étouffant. Ce n'était jamais un bon présage, pas pour le clan des Elfes en tout cas. Il faut dire que les autres "races" n'avaient pas ce don de ressentir les choses, les changements dans le climat, et certains animaux.

L'elfe laissa un fin soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

**- J'espère que cet homme s'en sortira... **-murmura-t-il entre deux soupirs.

* * *

Les membres du conseil étaient maintenant réunis. Chacun assis sur son siège tandis qu'Elrond se tenait debout, majestueux devant toute l'assemblée. A ses côtés, Arwen, sa précieuse fille qu'il chérissait tant.

Thranduil était arrivé il y a peu avec son intendant: Wilwarin. Il avait bien évidement hésité à emmener son second avec lui... après tout, son fils était encore jeune... enfin, jeune pour l'espérance de vie des Elfes. Et le laisser seul au palais de Mirkwood sans personne pour l'épauler comme le ferait Wilwarin l'avait rendu sceptique.

Mais l'intendant avait réussi à le convaincre. Après tout Legolas devait bien commencé un jour ou l'autre à prendre des responsabilités. Autant commencer tout de suite.

**- Bien maintenant que tout le monde est réuni... nous pouvons commencer. **-lança-Elrond.

**- Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir en ces lieux? **

**- Je pense que vous savez tous ce qu'il se passe en ce moment même. **

Il y eu un silence avant qu'Haldir ne prenne la parole:

**- Oui nous sommes au courant. Sauron est de retour. Et l'anneau à été retrouvé. **

**- J'ai appris de la bouche du magicien Gandalf le gris qu'il a pris en charge le porteur de l'anneau afin de le guider vers la Montagne du Destin.** -poursuivit-l'Elfe qui les avait convoqué.

**- J'espère que cette fois ce n'est pas un stupide humain qui nous trahira au dernier moment. **-répliqua Wilwarin avec un soupçon de moquerie.

**- Non il s'agit d'un jeune hobbit. D'après Gandalf il est digne de confiance. **

**- Où voulez-vous en venir Elrond. Ne me dites pas que vous souhaitez que nous, Elfes les aidons dans leur quête?!** -hurla-Thranduil.

Elrond resta un long moment silencieux. Tous avaient bien compris quel était le but du roi de Fondcombe. Face à ce long silence, le belle Arwen prit la parole:

**- Nous devons laisser une chance aux hommes. Ne sommes nous pas les créatures censés être les plus compréhensives? **

**- Ceci n'a aucun rapport Dame Arwen! Les hommes nous ont prouvé à de très nombreuses reprises qu'ils n'étaient pas digne de notre confiance!**

**- Haldir je vous prie de vous calmez.** -lança-calmement Galadriel.

L'elfe blond serra les dents en n'ajoutant plus aucun commentaire.

**- Je suis du même avis qu'Haldir. Les hommes nous ont toujours montrés les côtés les plus sombres de leur personnalité! Pourquoi devrions-nous encore leur donner une chance?**

**- Tous simplement parce que sans nous ils ne gagneront pas la guerre. **

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers la "sorcière" de la Lorien.

**- S'ils perdent la bataille contre Sauron, nous savons tous ce qu'il se passera.**

Un silence. Elle poursuivit donc son explication.

**- Seigneur Elrond, vous pouvez compter sur les Elfes de la Lorien. **

**- Mais Dame Galadriel! **

**- Pas de discussion Haldir. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ci nous perdons cette guerre... Sauron pourra faire ce qu'il veut du monde et de ses habitants... Quand bien même cela reviendrait à tous nous plonger dans les ténèbres et la désolation. **

Elrond acquiesça silencieusement, tout comme Arwen.

**- Pour une fois, mes amis... Ravalons notre haine des hommes afin de protéger notre terre. Car elle, par rapport à nos vies, est indispensable pour tous. **

**- Et vous Thranduil? Quelle est votre décision?** -demanda la brune.

Le roi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il sembla réfléchir, un long moment. Prenant en considération les paroles de Dame Galadriel. Son conseillé le regardait silencieusement. Après tout c'était au roi seul de prendre ce genre de décision, pas à lui.

**- Je pense que vous avez raison pour ce qui est du sort de notre terre. Seulement, je refuse que mes archers et soldats ne meurent en compagnie des hommes. **

**- Alors c'est un refus?** -conclut-Elrond avec déception.

**- Non. Mes troupes aideront comme elle le peuvent en cette guerre. Si Gandalf le gris, revient vous voir ici, ce que je ne doute pas qu'il fasse. Je vous enverrez deux de nos archers afin qu'ils puissent protéger le porteur de l'anneau et le conduire à la Montagne du Destin. **

**- C'est une bonne chose. **

**- Cependant, j'y impose mes conditions. **

Le roi de la Forêt Noire leva les yeux vers le maître de Fondcombe qui lui accorda par un regard le droit de continuer.

**- Si jamais, le hobbit à le coeur faible et qu'il refuse de jeter l'anneau, mes elfes auront pour ordre de le tuer lui et tout ceux qui s'y opposent, pour ensuite jeter l'anneau dans la lave. **

**- C'est bien trop cruel! **

**- Arwen. Calmez-vous mon enfant je vous pris. **

**- Si ce hobbit échoue vous devez l'aider! Mais sans le tuer! **-poursuivit-l'elfe, indigné.

**- Arwen il suffit! **

La princesse lança un regard à son père avant de quitter le conseil. Ce fut trop pour elle. Du sang coulerait inutilement.

**- Puisque que vous ne changerez pas d'avis Thranduil je suis d'accord avec cela. Mais ce sera seulement en dernier recours. **-le prévient Elrond.

**- Bien évidemment. **

**- Eh bien puisque nous sommes tous tombés d'accord... je vous laisse vous reposez. Vous pouvez séjourner en ces lieux quelques jours avant de repartir sur vos terres.**

Les Elfes se séparèrent alors après s'être incliné poliment. Chacun rejoignit les "appartements" qui leurs étaient destinés pour leurs séjour en ces lieux.

* * *

Quand ses paupières s'ouvrir, une grande partie de la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience avait disparu. Aragorn ne se sentait plus épuisé, au contraire, il avait retrouvé tout ses moyens. Bien que quelques courbatures ou légères douleurs passagères le firent frisonner.

L'homme regarda autour de lui. Une petite salle sombre, mais propre. Sûrement une cellule car il remarqua des chaînes sur un côté du mur à sa droite. Il était couché sur un lit de bois qui ressemblait, plus ( à son avis ) à une sorte de table.

Une couverture de soie le recouvrait presque entièrement. Le fils d'Arathorn se releva lentement. Il avait été lavé et ses plaies avaient étés pansées.

**" - Ce doit être des Elfes qui m'ont secouru... pour me tuer ensuite... quel étrange comportement? A moins qu'ils ne comptent pas me tuer?" **-se demanda-t-il.

Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Bien évidement il n'avait plus son épée ni ses deux poignards. Enfin, dans un sens n'était-ce pas logique en sois? Et rien ne lui permettait de pouvoir s'échapper.

**" - Je suppose que je vais devoir attendre qu'une personne daigne entrer." **

Aragorn posa ses yeux sur la porte de la cellule. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Au moins il était en vie.

* * *

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, dès pas légers se firent entendre dans le couloir, et la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. L'homme tourna la tête vers celle-ci, haussant un sourcil, visiblement surpris.

**- Eh bien... cela fait 2 jours que vous dormiez je commençais à me dire que vous ne vous en sortiriez pas.** -lança l'elfe qui venait d'entrer.

**- Legolas? **

**- Qui d'autre? Je ne pensais pas que les hommes avaient autant de mal à se souvenir d'un visage. **-répondit l'autre ironiquement.

L'elfe referma la porte derrière lui, s'approchant lentement de l'ancien blessé. L'une de ses mains douces vint se poser sur le front de celui-ci.

**- Votre fièvre est tombée. Comment vous sentez-vous? **

**- Parfaitement bien, je vous remercie de vous en inquiétez. **

Le prince retira lentement sa main du front du brun, ignorant la remarque. Tandis que l'autre le regardait de haut en bas. Legolas portait une longue tunique bleu claire, proche d'un bleu pâle. Un habit qui souligné avec perfection ses courbes fines et gracieuses. Ainsi qu'un diadème finement travailler sur sa tête.

**- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir dans de tels circonstances. **

**- Je dois vous avouer que moi-même, je suis assez... surpris. **-répondit-l'homme. Où suis-je?

**- Au palais de Mirkwood. **

Aragorn haussa de nouveau un sourcil. Au palais?... Alors sa cible devait se trouver en ces lieux. Il allait pour demander ce qu'on avez décidé en ce qui concernait son sort, quand un autre elfe entra dans la cellule.

**- Prince! Vous ne devriez pas descendre en ces lieux! Cela est notre tâche... **

Prince? Le descendant d'Isildur posa de nouveau ses yeux sur l'elfe blond. Alors... sa cible c'était lui? Enfin, avec le diadème qu'il portait, il aurait dû se douter que Legolas faisant partie de la famille royale.

**- Elwë je m'occupe de cet homme. Prépare lui plus tôt un cheval au lieu de perdre ton temps ici. **

**- Mais... Prince, vous allez le laissez vivre?** -rétorqua le jeune immortel.

**- Cet homme à sauver deux elfes au péril de sa vie. Qui plus est, il n'a pas porté atteinte à la vie de quiconque en ces lieux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais donner l'ordre qu'on l'exécute. **

Le prince détourna le regard du serviteur pour fixer l'homme qui lui aussi le regarder, enfin... l'observer.

**- Quelque chose vous préoccupe Messire Aragorn? **

Le concerné cligna des yeux pour se remettre les idées en place. Ne pas oublier sa mission, il devait faire ce que son oncle lui avait ordonné de faire... Quoiqu'il pourrait simplement rester en ces lieux et tenter de convaincre le prince et le roi plutôt que d'en venir aux mains.

**- J'aimerais, si vous le permettez rester dans votre demeure quelques jours. **

**- Comment?! Le prince vous laisse déjà la vie sauve! Vous êtes d'une impolitesse exécrable!** -lui cracha Elwë.

**- Pourquoi souhaitez-vous rester? **

**- Je ne ressens pas de haine envers les Elfes, et j'aimerais vous montrer le meilleur de ce que les hommes peuvent donner. Je sais pertinemment que ce que mon ancêtre à fait est une chose irréparable... Mais permettez moi d'adoucir votre colère envers nous, les hommes. Les enfants... ne sont pas responsable des bêtises de leurs parents. **

Legolas le fixa silencieusement. Il n'écoutait plus Elwë qui débitait nombres d'insultes envers l'homme trop prétentieux à son goût. Le blond se contentait de se perdre dans les yeux bleus océans de cet homme. Il ne semblait pas mentir... Il leva lentement et gracieusement son bras droit horizontalement pour faire comprendre au serviteur de se taire, sans quitter des yeux Aragorn.

**- Bien... je vous autorise à séjourner ici quelques jours. Vos paroles sont sincères. Je le sais à présent. **

Le chevalier eu un très fin sourire faisant une légère courbette en signe de respect.

**- Je remercie les Dieux de vous avoir doté d'une grande sagesse... et d'une telle beauté.**

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 2 est déjà là. J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu. Je pense que vous avez compris que de nombreux persos inventés arriveront au cours de cette fiction, et j'espère que cela ne vous déstabilisera pas trop! _

_Bref vous pouvez me mettre une petite review, que votre avis soit positif ou négatif, je prend le temps de lire votre commentaire et cela me fait plaisir que les autres prennent de leurs temps à eux pour lire ma fiction. _

_Je voudrais aussi remercier Azra-sama qui m'a fait remarqué l'ENORME erreur que j'avais faite dans le chapitre 1... Eh oui j'ai confondu Faramir et Haldir vous pouvez me huer, j'en ai moi même honte... la fatigue m'a fait écrire des bêtises s'en doute. _

_Bref on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ~_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3: Un baiser en gage de notre amitié**

Thranduil était assis, las. Ses grands yeux... combien de fois avaient-ils vus le sang? Combien de fois ses oreilles avaient-elles entendu les cris de douleur de ses frères? Combien de fois... ses mains avaient-elles touchés les corps morts d'Elfes? Il était las... las de voir ses confrères mourir ainsi.

Un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Quelle ironie. Eux censés être des êtres d'exceptions Des êtres parfaits. Ils mourraient pourtant... et en grand nombre. Maintenant c'était à son unique fils de vouloir jouer les héros en allant en guerre... Pourquoi?

Pourquoi son fils, le seul qui lui restait... marchait-il en direction de la mort? Le roi perdit son sourire ironique. Sa femme, il l'avait déjà perdu... et son premier fils... il se souvenait comme d'hier de ce jour fatal.

* * *

_A peu près 2930 ans auparavant: _

Lui et sa chère et tendre étaient partis se promener avec leur fils dans les immenses prairies environnants la Forêt Noire. Lenwë, leur bel enfant courant dans l'herbe en riant. Une épée de bois entre ses petits doigts d'enfant. Il avait deux ans... si jeune.

Ses longs cheveux mi-longs flottaient au rythme du vent et de la course du petit être. Il avait de magnifiques yeux, des yeux qui avaient capturés le coeur de nombreuses elfes, autant homme que femme. Des yeux aussi brillant que la lune, aussi précieux que des perle en pierre précieuse. Et cet air innocent... continuellement présent sur ses lèvres.

_**- Mère! Père! Un papillon! Un papillon! **_

L'enfant avait couru après le petite insecte, tandis que le couple était assis au milieu des fleurs. Les deux amoureux regardaient leur fils s'épanouir avec joie. La belle elfe posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son époux, fermant doucement les yeux, souriante.

_**- Il a tes si beaux yeux... **_

_**- Et ta grâce ma douce. Une grâce qui fera de lui l'un des plus beaux elfes qui soient. **_-ajouta t-il.

_**- Je n'en doute pas mon amour... Amin mela lle Thranduil. **_

Le concerné ne répondit pas. A la place il donna un tendre baiser à sa compagne.

Puis un cri les avaient alertés. Les deux avaient relevés la tête, une vision d'horreur prit place sur leurs deux visages.

_**- LENWË!**_

Non loin d'eux, un homme tenait l'enfant, une lame posé contre la gorge du petit être qui tremblait de tout ses membres. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, appelant ses parents avec une petite voix totalement effrayé.

Les parents se redressèrent d'un seul coup tandis que le blond avait saisi l'arc qui ne le quittait presque jamais.

_**- Lâchez cet enfant sur le champ! **_

_**- Si... vous faites un seul geste je lui tranche la gorge! **_

L'homme semblait paniqué, il appuya un peu la lame de sa dague contre le cou de l'enfant qui hurla de peur. Thranduil se raidit sur place, ses mains tremblèrent et il lâcha son arc. Il ne pouvait mettre la vie de Lenwë ainsi en danger.

_**- Que voulez-vous homme? **_-lança calmement l'épouse et mère de l'enfant.

_**- Je veux un cheval! Et vite! Avec des vivres et de l'eau! Sinon je le tue! **_

_**- Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux je vous perforez de toute part! **_

_**- Mon amour va chercher ce qu'il demande... **_

L'elfe ne répondit pas. Il tourna seulement les talons après avoir lancé un regard rassurant vers son fils qui était maintenant bel et bien terrifié. Cependant alors qu'il rebroussait chemin un autre cri d'horreur le fit se retourner.

Une flèche... une flèche... venait de transpercer Lenwë en plein coeur. L'homme avait aussi reçu une flèche entre les deux yeux. Il s'effondra tandis que la mère se précipita vers son fils en pleurs. Des Orcs surgirent alors des fourrés. Il n'y en avait que 3 et ils semblaient blessés. Sûrement des survivants.

Les monstres se précipitèrent vers la femme pour l'achever. Le sang de Thranduil ne fit qu'un tour, il attrapa avec rapidité son arc, et quelques secondes plus tard, trois corps répugnants gisaient au sol.

_**- Lenwë! LENWË!**_

L'elfe rejoignit sa femme. Les larmes couler en abondance sur ses joues rougies par la tristesse. Dans ses bras le corps de l'enfant. De petits gémissements de douleur lui échappèrent, l'enfant était mort. Un petit filet de sang s'écoula le long de ses lèvres, tandis que ses bras pendaient dans le vide. Ils semblaient demander des appuis... des appuis qu'ils ne pourraient plus sentir. Thranduil compris, et un hurlement de désespoir retentit dans toute la prairie. Lenwë venait de périr d'une flèche dans le coeur à seulement 200 ans.

* * *

Le roi eu un pincement au coeur. Il se souvenait de ce jour comme s'il datait d'hier. Son premier fils avait ainsi péri. Et la douleur avait été tel que son épouse avait bien failli mourir de chagrin.

Puis Legolas était né. A peur près un an après la tragédie. Sa tendre et douce mourut en le mettant au monde, mais Thranduil avait rapidement oublier la douleur pour pouvoir son consacré à son enfant. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait de l'elfe qu'il avait aimé, qu'il avait chéri.

Un soupir lui échappa, tandis qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Wilwarin le regardait, il savait à quel point il souffrait. Et il savait à quel point le roi en voulait aux hommes. Après tout si cet homme n'avait pas menacé Lenwë... il serait peut être encore en vie.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas autant mon roi. Je suis sûr que tout se passe bien chez vous. **

Le roi ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis il se releva, faisant quelques allers-retours dans la chambre.

**- Mon fils est encore bien trop jeune pour prendre en main les rennes du pays. Il ne comprends pas encore à quel point les hommes sont manipulateurs. **

**- Je suis certain mon seigneur... que votre fils s'en sortira à merveille. Faites lui confiance. **

Thranduil émit un soupir mal à l'aise.

**- Peut être ai-je bien trop peur de perdre encore une personne chère à mes yeux. **

**- Personne ne peut vous en vouloir mon roi... Votre inquiétude est tout à fait justifié. **

**- Que personne n'informe Legolas de ma décision quand nous serons rentrés. S'il vient à apprendre que nous participons à cette guerre... il voudra y aller. **-murmura le roi.

**- Je veillerais personnellement à ce qu'il ne soit au courant de rien. **

Wilwarin s'inclina puis sortit de la pièce laissant le blond seul avec lui-même.

* * *

Legolas avait donc permis à l'homme de rester ici quelques jours. Cependant maintenant qu'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir... son père. Qu'allait penser son père en rentrant. Pire comment allait-il réagir?

L'elfe soupira passant ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux en imaginant très bien ce que son père serait capable de faire. Il le ferait tuer sur le champ, sans même que lui n'ai pu s'exprimer.

**- Vous êtes pensif prince Legolas? **

Le blond ne se retourna même pas. Il ferma simplement les yeux, restant accoudé à ce balcon dans ce qui semblait être un grand salon.

**- Je pensais que vous vouliez visiter le palais. **

**- C'est déjà fait. Vous vivez dans un très bel endroit... **-lança-Aragorn en s'approchant de l'elfe. **Un très bel endroit serein... je me sens étrangement bien en ces lieux. **

**- Pourtant les coeurs sont loin d'être apaisés. **

**- Le retour de l'anneau très certainement... **

Il tourna la tête vers l'elfe qui sembla pensif suite à sa phrase.

**- De nombreuses vies vont encore être sacrifiés. **

**- Je m'excuse. **

Legolas cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant d'un coup vers l'homme du Gondor, surpris par ses mots. Pourquoi s'excusait-il?

**- Mais de quoi vous excusez-vous? Ce n'est pas de votre faute si l'anneau est toujours là. **

**- Certes... mais c'est mon ancêtre qui à cédé à la tentation. **

Ils se fixèrent pendant un temps tout les deux. Puis l'elfe s'approcha un peu plus de lui, posant ses mains sur ses joues en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

**- Vous êtes étrange Messire Aragorn...**

**- Hm... et vous bien trop.. près de moi. **

L'homme posa ses mains sur celles de la créature, les écartant doucement de ses joues. Legolas ne semblait pas du tout gêné du peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre eux. Peut être que pour les elfes rien n'est gênant tant que ce n'est pas avec la personne que l'on aime.

L'immortel s'écarta silencieusement, s'accoudant de nouveau au balcon. Son regard perdu dans les nuages gris du ciel.

**- Vous ne devriez pas rester ici. **

**- Parce que les autres elfes risquent de vouloir attenter à ma vie? **-demanda-le brun.

**- Non les elfes du palais ne vous feront pas du mal... je leur est interdit de vous toucher. Seulement, mon père ne sera pas aussi compréhensif que moi. Il vous exécutera. **

Silence. Aragorn observa à son tour le sombre ciel d'un oeil pensif. Eh bien le prince et le roi semblaient très différent. C'est Legolas qui brisa le silence une bonne minute plus tard.

**- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. C'est un elfe qui à beaucoup vécu... peut être trop. **

**- Vous souhaiteriez que votre père soit mort? **

**- C'est compliqué à expliquer. Je pense que vous mortels ne comprenaient pas à quel point l'immortalité est un fardeau. Un poids bien trop lourds à porter pour nombre d'entre nous. Le roi à vu des choses, à vécu des moments que personne n'auraient voulu à avoir affronter. **

Il prit une grande inspiration et repris plus lentement:

**- J'aurais dû être le cadet. Lenwë. C'est comme cela que s'appelait le premier fils de mon père. Il est mort, à cause d'un homme. La haine que ressent mon père envers les hommes ne pourra jamais disparaître, comme le souvenir du cadavre de Lenwë dans ses bras. **

**- Toutes mes condolé-**

**- Ne dites pas cela. **-le coupa l'elfe. **Ne le dites pas. **

Aragorn se tut donc, observant sa cible. Lui aussi pensait-il qu'il avait bien trop vécu? Quel ironie. Les créatures les plus belles qui soit, les plus résistantes, semblent pourtant plus fragiles que les hommes à l'intérieur.

- Que diriez-vous d'aller faire une petite promenade en ma compagnie? J'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemble les alentours.

Legolas posa ses yeux sur lui, haussant légèrement les épaules en s'éloignant du balcon.

**- Oui pourquoi pas.** -répondit-il, avant de penser. **"Peut être qu'ainsi vous pourrez me prouver que les hommes ne sont pas tous des monstres, mais belle et bien des êtres qui méritent la vie et l'amour."**

* * *

Les deux chevaux se stoppèrent dans une clairière. Une immense clairière d'une beauté sans pareille. Au centre, se tenait un grand chêne. Un arbre grand et fort, semblant vieux. Lui aussi avait du voir nombres conflits et morts.

Legolas posa pied à terre, caressant quelques secondes l'encolure du bel animal. Il murmura quelques mots en elfiques à l'oreille du cheval qui s'éloigna ensuite. A son tour, le futur roi du Gondor descendit de sa monture, et sa monture s'en alla au petit trot rejoindre l'autre.

**- Vous êtes ici au centre de la Forêt Noire. Et cet arbre... se nomme Calairiel. L'harmonie. **

**- C'est un très bel endroit Legolas. **

**- Cette clairière et l'endroit le plus reposant que je connaisse sur nos terres.** -expliqua-t-il en allant s'asseoir non loin de l'arbre, invitant l'homme à prendre place à ses côtés.

Aragorn s'approcha, venant donc s'asseoir aux côtés de l'elfe. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air, profitant simplement du vent qui caressait doucement sa peau. Le blond à côtés, le fixait silencieusement, observant chacun de ses gestes.

Cet humain était banal. C'est vrai, rien n'aurait pu dire à première vue que c'était un futur roi. Il devait même faire un peu peur aux gens la première qu'on le croisait. Banal... certes. Mais spécial.

Oui c'était contradictoire. Ses pensées étaient contradictoires, cependant, c'est ce qu'il ressentait, c'est l'impression qu'il avait en voyant cet homme. Cet homme banal... et spécial.

**- Dites moi... Aragorn... Qu'est-ce qui vous donne envie d'avancer? Pourquoi, restez-vous en vie? Pour qui? **

Le mortel sembla réfléchir, peu être ne s'attendait-il pas à ce genre de question? Legolas continuait cependant de le fixer, attendant sa réponse.

**- Pour le Gondor. Pour la survie des hommes, et pour nous racheter... si je dois donner ma vie, sauver ne serait-ce qu'une personne, je le ferais sans hésiter. **

**- Mourir pour un autre... La plupart des hommes se disent capable de mourir pour ceux qu'ils aiment... mais très peu, n'abandonne pas leurs proches quand vient l'heure du sacrifice.** -lui lança l'elfe avec un ton de semi reproche.

L'homme se tourna brusquement vers lui, il se mit à moitié sur lui en posant ses mains de chaque côtés de l'être pour ne se défile. Ses yeux d'un profond bleu dans ceux grisés de l'autre.

**- Jamais. Vous m'entendez bien. Jamais je ne me défilerais quand le moment de ma mort sera venu. J'ai vécu chevalier, je mourrais chevalier. **

Legolas le fixa de près sans rien ajouter. Puis de nouveau ses doigts fins glissèrent sur la peau de cet être mortel en face de lui.

**- Ce sont là de belles paroles Chevalier Aragorn... J'espère du plus profond de mon coeur que vous serez tenir vos engagements. **

**- Je suis un homme de parole Prince Legolas. Quand à moi j'espère que vous pourrez de nouveau faire confiance aux hommes. **

Le prince eu un fin sourire, scellant leurs lèvres ensembles sous le regard médusé du brun ( qui ne le repoussa cependant pas ). Au contraire, il prolongea l'échange avec ardeur, tandis que les deux fermés les yeux pour apprécier les douces lèvres de leur partenaire.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que l'elfe ne s'écarte. Ses yeux se rouvrir doucement, tandis que l'autre homme joignit de nouveau leurs lèvres ensemble. Cependant l'elfe le repoussa, délicatement. Surpris Aragorn voulut lui demander la raison de se rejet. Legolas le rit de court:

**- Ce baiser, n'était rien de plus qu'une embrassade amicale... Messire Aragorn. **

**- Pour nous hommes un baiser est si- **

**- Signe d'amour. Je sais. Ne m'en tenais pas rigueur je vous pris. Je scellais simplement notre amitié en vous offrant un baiser. Gage de mon éternel complaisance. **-expliqua le blond.

Le mortel passa à son tour ses mains sur les joues de son "ami", approchant son visage du sien.

**- Alors acceptez que je reprenne vos coutumes pour vous prouvez mon accord. **

Il embrassa l'elfe, délicatement, prenant tout son temps afin de pouvoir profiter des lèvres douces et si agréables à posséder de Legolas.

Quelques secondes plus tard ils durent se séparer par manque d'air. Leurs yeux se cherchèrent, leurs mains s'effleurèrent, et leurs corps se collèrent. Aucun ne bougea, ne voulant briser ce moment bien plus intense que ce que les deux voulurent bien l'avouer.

**- Nous devrions... rentrer, les environs ne sont pas sûrs. Les Orcs qui vous ont attaqués pourraient avoir des allier dans la région. Nous sommes déjà sortis bien trop longtemps.** -finit par lancer le prince de Mirkwood.

**- Vous avez raison mon précieux ami. **

Aragorn se redressa, tendant une main amicale à l'immortel pour l'aider à se hisser sur ses jambes.

Ils repartirent donc vers le château après que Legolas est rappelé les chevaux. Le trajet se fit en silence, mais leurs yeux se croisèrent à de nombreuses reprises.

* * *

**- Mon roi! Mon roi! **

Wilwarin entra dans la chambre de Thranduil avec affolement. Entre ses doigts tremblants, une feuille de papier blanche, sur laquelle était noté en elfique plusieurs phrases ayant visiblement étaient écrites par une main paniqué.

**- Que t'arrive-t-il pour que tu surgisses ainsi sans demander la permission à ton roi?**

**- Mon Seigneur... une lettre... une lettre venu du palais. Un homme! Le prince protège un homme en ces jours dans notre palais! **

L'elfe ouvrit grand les yeux en se relevant d'un coup de son siège. La colère pouvait se lire dans ses prunelles tandis qu'il rassembla ses affaires à une vitesse inhumaine. Le conseillé fit de même.

**- Nous rentrons immédiatement à Mirkwood. Je le savais, je n'aurais dû laisser mon fils seul au rennes de la Forêt Noire. **

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 3 est enfin terminé. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai un peu hésiter pour la coutume du baiser... cependant je pense que mon esprit yaoïste à pris le dessus sur ma raison ~_

_( ma conscience: Pfff... abrutie que tu es. )_

_Tu peux pas changer de disque? Bref, n'oubliez pas de me mettre une p'tite review. C'est assez déstabilisant de savoir que des personnes lisent ma fiction, mais ne me mettent pas leurs avis... Je sais que c'est peut être un eu égoïste de ma part, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si l'histoire continue de vous plaire ^^" _

_Enfin on se retrouve au chapitre 4. _


End file.
